Terran War Plans
As the Greater Terran Union expanded across the length of the Galactic North, military planners on Earth began to run into issues of time lag inherent to coordinating military forces and commissariats at interstellar distances. As a consequence, local commissariat governments and their attached military garrisons were given broad latitude to act in accordance to a series of color coded contingency scenarios that constituted standing orders to be executed immediately upon the meeting of certain conditions such as tripwire conditions (i.e. a surprise invasion) or upon direct orders issued by the National Council. Case Blue: Governs military operations towards the races and nations of the Beneficial Compact. Case Blue set forth primary strategic targets for conquest and attack upon the Algan Republic, Faraxian Union, and Rixian Galactic Directorate. Case Yellow: Governs military operations in the Galactic West, focusing upon the threats of the Talakur Khanate, Bright League and the Peronisti Union. Unlike Case Blue's emphasis on rapid retaliation, Case Yellow relies on a use of strategic defense strategies that sacrifices space for time, followed by a massive counter attack. Case Green: Operational plan for an invasion of the Sophox Garden of Worlds and the Star Concord. However, it was never implemented. Case Brown: '''Operational plan for conflict with the Stellar Axis in the Galactic South. '''Case Indigo: Operational plans for the extermination of the Tyrum Species and any other species deemed to be detrimental to human survival. Case Indigo is classified at the highest levels and its full contents have not been fully revealed, but are rumored to include plans for the widespread use of planet destroying mega weapons and among more dark conspiracy theories, biologically engineered viruses and selective nano-machine kill vehicles. Case Red: Operational plan for dealing with internal insurrections. Contents are highly classified, but rumored to include the use of the Sword of Terra against rebellious human worlds. Case Orange: Plans for dealing with ancient powers within the galaxy. Case Orange was used in the seizure of the holy worlds of the Mesh-Ben protectors, and later during the War in Heaven, though it was updated immensely as the scale of the conflict exceeded even the most pessimistic projections of Terran war planners. Case Violet: Plans for dealing with an invasion from beyond the galactic boundary. It has never been implemented, but rumors have circulated in recent years that Case Violet has been updated to include the GTU invading other galaxies instead. Case Black: Case Black, also known as Code Black Nightmare, Case Omega, or among the more crass of non-commissioned officers as "We're proper F***ed", was a contingency plan created at the direction of High Marshall Connor Lonnerghan after he noticed a major oversight in defense planning that failed to account for the possibility of a sudden destruction of the central government on Earth that preceded an event that would trigger the other contingency plans. Should Earth be destroyed or otherwise incapacitated, the Commissariats and their attached military units would be given free command and charged with resolving the situation as they saw fit. Case Black has only been invoked once, during the Nex Rebellion.